


Worriers

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: When Makoto and Haru return from Tokyo after their first year of university, Mrs. Tachibana starts to worry that Makoto is avoiding his family for some reason. It takes her a while to figure out why that might be.





	Worriers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalDarkEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalDarkEyes/gifts).



> Written for exquisitewallflower as part of the MakoHaru Christmas Exchange 2017. One of the prompts was Makoto & Haru's relationship from the perspective of one or both of their mothers. I decided to go with just Makoto's mother, so I hope that's okay. Also, I sorely wish that she had a canon name as that would make writing about her easier. Sob.

They came back during the summer, which wasn't at all surprising. Both Makoto and Haru had taken the next step in their lives by heading off to university in Tokyo, but at the end of the day, their home would always be Iwatobi. It would take more than one year away to change that.

Of course everyone was glad to see them. Mrs. Tachibana had to compete with the twins, all of Makoto's friends and even her own husband before she got a chance to greet the two boys once they'd gotten off the train. But it was worth the wait. Makoto and Haru both looked happier than they'd ever been. Part of her had worried that they might struggle, but it seemed as if everything had worked out all right and that was good. She was proud of them both.

“We've got your room all ready for you,” she told Makoto.

That was when the first unusual thing happened. Makoto rubbed the back of his head, as if trying to figure out how to put something that he wasn't quite sure how to say. Surely her son knew that he could tell her anything...?

“I was... actually thinking about staying at Haru's for a while,” Makoto eventually said, “Not for all summer. Of course I want to stay with all of you as well. But just... for a bit?”

“You don't have to ask permission, son. Haru has been your friend for a long time. If you want to stay with him, then we understand” Mrs. Tachibana said.

Although part of her didn't understand. Makoto had just spent almost a whole year with Haru. Surely now was the time to be spending with his family. A selfish part of her hoped that one of the others would object, though that wasn't what happened.

“That's great! That means we can visit Haru more often as well,” Ran cheered, “Good thinking, Makoto!”

Makoto laughed awkwardly; “Well, I hadn't been wanting to stay there for that reason. That'd be up to Haru...”

“They can come over whenever they like,” Haru said, in his usual indifferent tone. Haru might come across as difficult to many, but he had a soft spot for the twins.

“Sounds like it's settled then,” said Mr. Tachibana, “Let us drive you boys back though, you have got a lot of luggage.”

The two of them agreed to that. Although before they left the station they talked with their friends for a while. There'd be a lot of catching up to do once everyone was settled, so Makoto arranged a time with Nagisa, Rei and Gou when they could all meet up to talk. It sounded like Rin was coming back for the summer as well, so once he was there, the whole gang could be reunited. It was good that Makoto had so many friends and that he was so close to them all. Mrs. Tachibana just hoped that he didn't forget about his family in the process.

After they'd driven home and dropped them both off at Haru's grandmother's old house, they left them alone for a while. Mrs. Tachibana thought about voicing her concerns to her husband, but she was sure that he'd tell her she was fussing over nothing, so she kept quiet. Ren and Ran were both eager to go see Makoto and Haru, but they were both told to wait until the next day.

Mrs. Tachibana would not wait until the next day.

She prepared dinner and, as she had so often done while the boys were growing up, she made extra for Haru. It was something that she didn't need to do, because growing up without his parents had made Haru all the more able to cook for himself (unlike Makoto, who she'd admittedly babied in the past to the point that he struggled to cook for himself), but it was something she wanted to do. They were probably both tired after a long train journey, so not having to cook would be a bonus. If she was too late and they had already made something, then the green curry would keep until tomorrow. She'd made green curry because it was Makoto's favourite. She wanted him to have his favourite on his first day back in Iwatobi. Admittedly, she'd wanted to eat that in his own home, with Haru welcome to join them, but... well, she still wanted to make sure that he had his favourite.

Plastic container filled with curry in hand, she set out for the house across the road. It was a path she'd travelled many times since Makoto was young, although not at all since they'd left for university. Even after just one year, the route felt nostalgic.

Once she got there, Mrs. Tachibana knocked on the door, only to get no answer. They couldn't have gone anywhere since getting back, so perhaps they just hadn't heard her. She knocked again, but still no one came. After the third knock, she tried the door to find that it wasn't locked. Perhaps walking in like that was invasive, but Makoto himself had done the same almost every day. Haru would've never gotten to school on time if Makoto hadn't.

As she walked through the hallway, Mrs. Tachibana soon realised why no one had heard the door. They were out in the garden. The screen had been left open and she could hear their voices carrying through. So she headed out to them, seeing them before they saw her. Both Makoto and Haru were sitting on the porch with their backs to the door. She watched as Makoto put an arm around Haru and rested his head against Haru's own. They'd always been close, but that was the first time that Mrs. Tachibana had seen Makoto behave in such a way. Had they gotten closer during the year away?

“It'll be nice to catch up with everyone tomorrow, won't it, Haru?” Makoto said, his voice quiet and fond, “Sounds like the swim club has been busy, even without us. But for tonight, I still want to spend it with just Haru...”

Before she knew what she was doing, Mrs. Tachibana spoke up.

“Boys! I... eh, brought you this,” she called, “Sorry for inviting myself in, but it seemed like you didn't hear the door.”

Makoto jumped away from Haru with a start. He'd always been nervous, but that gave Mrs. Tachibana reason to believe that he had something to be nervous about. Haru, on the other hand, looked unperturbed. He turned to look at her and nodded.

“Thank you,” said Haru.

“Th-that's good of you, Mom! We were just thinking about starting on dinner, so this saves us a job,” said Makoto. He'd always been a terrible liar.

Mrs. Tachibana set the container down on the side and smiled at them both. Perhaps she wasn't certain what she'd walked in on, but she didn't see any reason to worry. Not about that, at least.

“I'll leave you two alone for now,” she said, “But do come over and visit soon. We'd all love to see you.”

“Ah... of course,” mumbled Makoto, “We were going to meet up with Nagisa and the others tomorrow, but we'd always make time for you.”

That was what she wanted to believe.

***

It turned out that perhaps Mrs. Tachibana wouldn't get what she wanted. She was a worrier by nature, but after four days with no visit from Makoto and Haru, even her husband commented on it. The twins were getting cranky at not being able to see them as well.

“Ugh! How many friends do those guys have,” Ran whined.

“Let's see... There's Nagisa, Rei and Gou. Then Rin got back a couple of days ago, so they went to see him as well. Rin has those friends in Sano, Sousuke and Kisumi, who also know them, so they went with Rin and Gou to see those guys. I think they joined Rin to meet up with some of the Samezuka people as well. Plus, Coach Sasabe wanted to see how their swimming was coming along,” Ren replied, he counted them off on his fingers as he went.

Ran stamped her foot; “That's not the point! They should've come to see us already.”

“Be patient and I'm sure they'll get here,” Mr. Tachibana said, “But for now, why don't you two come help me get dinner ready.”

That was enough to distract the twins, who ran from the room, even if Ran did still seem to be in a mood. Once they were gone, Mr. Tachibana gave his wife a look of concern.

“They are right that it's been longer than we expected. Did something happen when you went over?” he asked.

“I don't think so. It all seemed usual to me,” she replied.

That might have been a slight lie, but in truth, Mrs. Tachibana still wasn't entirely sure about what she had seen. It might have been nothing, but the last thing she wanted was for her son to be too nervous to visit because of it.

***

On the fifth day, the Tachibana household did get a visitor, but it was Haru alone who came. Mrs. Tachibana was surprised to see just him when she answered the door and she struggled to keep that surprise off her face.

“Haru... is everything all right?” she asked.

“No,” Haru bluntly replied, “Makoto is worried.”

“Worried about what?” Mrs. Tachibana said.

Haru looked at her as if she already knew what, but he answered anyway; “About when you came over the other night and saw him close to me. He's worried that you'll think badly of him. He... doesn't know that I'm here.”

The act of doing something behind Makoto's back was obviously distressing for Haru, even if he tried to keep his face as blank as ever. Mrs. Tachibana smile encouragingly, hoping not to give him a reason to be concerned.

“I would never think badly of either of you,” she promised. Because that was the truth.

“What about the others?” checked Haru.

“You know Ren and Ran think the world of you both. Nothing could ever change that,” Mrs. Tachibana said, “They've honestly been more annoyed that you haven't visited than anything else.”

“And what about Makoto's dad?” Haru pressed.

There was more of a pause than their should have been.

“I'll talk to him,” Mrs. Tachibana said, “But I need to know what I'm saying. Since I don't actually know what's going on here.”

She wondered if Haru would be secretive about the matter, but in his usual way, Haru answered her query directly.

“Makoto and I are involved with each other,” he said, “We wanted to try it out, so we are. It isn't too much different to how we've always been, but we're... closer now. Makoto likes being affectionate. And I... like that as well.”

So they were together. She'd always suspected something like that might happen someday. Perhaps because it was Haru and not anyone else, that cushioned the blow for her. Mrs. Tachibana felt comfortable knowing that her son was with someone she knew and trusted.

“Thank you for being honest with me,” she said, “I'll talk with his dad about it, but I hope that it won't cause any problems. This is the last thing that should be causing a rift between us all.”

“I think so as well,” replied Haru. Then he bowed; “Please let me know how it goes.”

Then he left her to the task of explaining Makoto and Haru's situation to her husband. He was a good man and of course she knew him well after being married to him for so many years, but still, she was nervous.

***

The right time came later that evening, once the twins had gone to bed. It was just the two of them in the living room, watching a game show that her husband was not especially interested in. As she saw his focus drifting, she spoke up.

“Haru came over earlier, while you were all making dinner,” she said.

“I thought I heard you talking to someone,” Mr. Tachibana replied, “What did he want?”

“He was... telling me why neither of them have visited yet,” said Mrs. Tachibana. She was building up to it.

“And after we were just talking about that. Well, whatever the reason is, I hope that they get over it soon,” he replied.

“Well, it's more a case of if we get over it,” Mrs. Tachibana admitted, “You see... I wasn't entirely honest when I told you nothing happened that evening when I went to see them. Although I wasn't certain of it until Haru told me himself.”

Her husband looked over from the TV now. She had his full attention.

“Don't keep me in suspense, Dear. What did you see?” he asked.

“Haru and Makoto... it seems that the two of them have started a relationship. Together. I saw them embrace that night and Haru told me that Makoto is worried about what we'll think of him,” she explained.

After that, Mrs. Tachibana braced herself for the response. Her husband did go quiet for a moment, but then he shook his head and started to chuckle.

“That's what this is about? Honestly, from the way you were talking I thought you might've walked in on them murdering someone,” said Mr. Tachibana, “It was only a matter of time with those two, wasn't it? But I'm not surprised that Makoto would be worrying. He gets that from you.”

Mrs. Tachibana stared into her lap; “Yes... I suppose he does. So I assume that's... all right with you?”

“Of course it is! And I think the twins will be glad to hear the news as well,” he replied, “If that's what's been stopping them from visiting, then I'd rather nip this in the bud and tell them that it's okay. You can tell Haru that when you next see him.”

“I'll be sure to do so,” she said.

***

In their recent trend of being social butterflies, Makoto and Haru were not around for most of the next day. But Mrs. Tachibana waited for them and eventually she caught Makoto as he was heading home from a jog. She called out to him and it made her feel awful that he flinched a little upon hearing her.

“Makoto...! Can we talk?” she asked, hurrying over to him before he could disappear into Haru's grandmother's house.

“S-sure, Mom...” he replied, “I was... just getting back. Haru, Sousuke and Rin wanted to stay out to jog longer, so I thought I'd come home and get the house ready for when they get back. Can you believe they're letting me cook?”

“That's nice, son,” she said, knowing that he was making small talk. Mrs. Tachibana didn't want to make small talk; “Makoto, I'm sorry for pushing this on you, but... Haru came to speak to me the other day. About... well, what I saw.”

If Makoto had looked nervous before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now.

“He... he did? Ah... what did he say?” Makoto checked.

“He told me that you and him have become closer over the last year and that you were worried about how we'd take that,” she replied, “And Makoto, I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about with us. Your Dad and I will be supportive of you. Always. And while we haven't told Ren or Ran yet, since we weren't sure if you wanted us to, I'm certain that they'll feel the same. They adore both you and Haru. We all do. So please... don't avoid us any more.”

“Mom...” Makoto trailed off.

He looked like he wasn't sure what to say. So he made do with actions instead, reaching forward to give her a tight hug. Makoto was easily the tallest person in his family now, so any hug from him always felt like a big deal, especially in moments like these. The two of them rocked each other from side to side for a while, before breaking away. In true Tachibana fashion, both of them were crying when they parted.

“Th-thanks for coming out here, Mom... And for being supportive,” Makoto managed to say, “It was silly to be worried, huh...?”

“It's fine, I was worried as well,” Mrs. Tachibana confessed, “Though more that you just didn't want to see us. The last thing I'd want is for you to hate us...”

“Mom, I could never hate any of you,” Makoto insisted, “Maybe we both need to cut this out. I want to see all of you again. Can we... come over tomorrow? Haru and I could even tell the twins then.”

Mrs. Tachibana nodded; “That sounds wonderful...”

***

So it had now been a full week since Makoto and Haru had gotten back from Tokyo, but finally they'd made it to the Tachibana house. The twins were both ecstatic to see them, though Ran didn't let them off the hook for making them wait so long.

“Never, ever do that again, okay?” Ran huffed, “Next time you come back home, you have to visit me right away or I'm not letting you in.”

“She doesn't mean that! We'll definitely let you in...!” Ren promised.

“It's all right, Ren, we know,” assured Makoto, “But we are sorry for making you wait. Can we make it up to you if Haru makes you some chocolate cake later?”

“Hm... I guess that's okay,” Ran replied, clearly only pretending to think about it.

“G-good. Well... um, Haru and I have something to tell you,” Makoto said. He was nervous, but when he looked over at both of his parents, Mrs. Tachibana nodded encouragingly at him. Then Haru took his hand and the twins gasped. They probably already knew; “Haha... well, a lot has happened in Tokyo, you see. And while we were away, the two of us figured out that we liked each other a lot. Even more than before. So we-”

...Makoto's explanation was long and rambly, but he held the twin's attention from start to finish. Honestly, he held all of their attention. Including Haru, who'd been there for all of what Makoto was describing. And as they listened, a sense of peace fell across Mrs. Tachibana. Her whole family was here and now more than ever, Haru was part of that too. She wasn't losing her son at all. To her, that was the most important part.


End file.
